


I want you and I always will

by nicospenguin



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Comfort?, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, Mutual Pining, Yousana, sana is scared of horror movies, set somewhere in the near future (the week of 4x02)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicospenguin/pseuds/nicospenguin
Summary: Girls and balloon squad decided to organise a horror movie marathon. Sana is not happy.





	I want you and I always will

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello. This is the first fanfiction that I've ever finished. Also, the first time I'm writing fiction in English. That's what Yousef and Sana are doing to me. I couldn't help myself.  
> Please excuse me for any grammar mistakes but I'm not a native English speaker.  
> Also, I was raised in an entirely different culture than Sana so I don't know much about Islam. For the last few days I've been educating myself on the topic but I want to apologise for any inconsistencies that I may have written.  
> The title is a quote from Oceans by Seafret.

Spending time with her friends has been hard recently. In a way, it always has been, but now her brother’s friends knew her friends. She could handle Vilde and her offensive comments. She was used to being ignored, her faith and beliefs forgotten. However, she thought her friends would never meet the boys. Of course, she knew they’d like each other. Maybe that’s one of the reasons why she didn’t want them to meet. She already received barely any attention from the girls. When the boys got involved, she became almost invisible.

Except for Yousef.He was always there, either studying with Elias or goofing around with the other boys. Recently they got really into their Youtube channel Hei Briskeby. Although annoying, she always found their yelling soothing. She wished she were as comfortable around her friends as them. Instead, she always kept up her façade. Yousef was the one person that she seemed to have a problem with appearing cold and uninterested. His nut-brown eyes often searched for hers. Only he was able to make her nervous and lose her cool for a second. Maybe she had that effect on him too. Every so often she would step into her kitchen and find him pouring himself a glass of water or making a sandwich, keeping his eyes on her. One time he overflowed the glass and Sana had to help the embarrassed boy clean it up.

She was sitting in her biology class next to Isak when she got a notification from a group chat. The girls wanted to hang out with Elias and the rest. Apparently, Vilde was planning on organising a horror movie marathon this Friday. Sana locked her phone without a comment and put it back in her pocket. She felt Isak’s eyes on her. She ignored him and tried not to stare at her teacher’s braless chest.

When the bell finally rang she packed her things and avoided Isak’s eyes. Everyone was slowly leaving the classroom. She tried to follow them but was stopped by her partner. “Hey, you okay?” Isak asked.

Sana stood straighter and smiled softly. The fact that Isak cared made her chest tighten. “Yeah, I’m fine”, she said. Isak put on his backpack and tilted his head a little. “Are you sure?”, he questioned her again. “You don’t have to worry. It’s just girls' stuff” she said and then looked around the room.

“They want to hang out with my brother and his friends. That’s a new thing”. He looked surprised so he asked “Which brother?”. Sana moved and shifted her weight. “Elias” she answered. “Oh, right. I remember him”. She was genuinely surprised that he memorised what she had told him about her family. Actually, Isak was one of the few people who were interested in that and her life.

"If you ever wanna hang out or anything, you’re always welcome to come to Even and me”, Isak said. They shared a smile. Sana thanked him.

It shocked her how quickly she felt at ease with Isak and his friends. Maybe it was the lack of drama or the fact that when they were walking in a group someone was always chatting her up - Even liked to ask about her opinions on films and cinematography, Magnus often had some fun facts to tell her, Mahdi wanted her to give him some tips on basketball and with Isak she could talk about anything.

They said their goodbyes and Sana headed towards the lunchroom to take her seat next to Eva. The girls greeted her and then got back into their conversation about whether or not Eva should end her ‘relationship’ with Chris.

 

 ***

 

 

“Sana, do you think we could organise the marathon at your place? Your brother said yes.” asked Vilde. All girls turned their heads to look at her. After a few seconds of silence, she answered: “If Elias agreed then why do you ask me?”

Girls were surprised by her cold comment. Vilde couldn’t find right words. Eventually, she mumbled, “Why are you so negative all the time?”. Sana looked at her plate and moved lettuce around with a fork. “I just don’t understand why suddenly you want to hang out with my brother. He’s not that great. Believe me” she replied. The atmosphere at the table got awkward and tense since the topic of marathon came up.

“We’re just trying to make some new friends, Sana,” Eva said. “Can’t you do this for us and put aside whatever problem you have with the guys?”. Once again she felt her friends’ eyes on her. She looked at each one of them and they had the same hopeful expression. They wanted her to agree and ‘get over it’.

“Sure, whatever” she uttered and then stood up, picked up her tray and walked away. She could hear whispers behind her back. She straightened her posture and made her way out of the cafeteria.

 

 ***

 

The Friday evening eventually came and the planned horror night was beginning soon. Sana was glad she managed to observe her __Maghrib__ before it started.

A sound of the doorbell rang through the apartment. Sana knew the boys were lounging in the living room so she got off her bed and walked to the door. She opened it and saw her friends. Each girl smiled widely at her and gave her a greeting hug. Sana welcomed them in and showed them the way.

At the sight of girls Elias and Mikael yelled in happiness. “Here you are!” Adam shouted. They all embraced each other, the girls took off their coats and started chatting.

She was still standing in the doorway, looking around at everyone. They seemed to have fun. She felt completely out of place. Her eyes stopped at Yousef.

He was leaning on the back of the couch and talking to Noora. Together they looked like a perfect couple straight out of a rom-com. Noora - pale blond girl dressed in blue jeans and plain black long sleeved shirt tucked into her pants but still beautiful as ever. Yousef - an incredibly handsome kindguy who liked to hide his dark hair under a snapback. Sana told herself that she couldn’t compete with that.

Noora must have made a joke because Yousef burst out laughing. His smile was the most beautiful Sana has ever seen. Particularly if she was the reason why he was happy but that didn’t happen that often. Their interactions were based mostly on eye contact and small talk.

Sana wasn’t close to her brother or his friends. When they were messing around at her house she went back into her room. Sana didn’t hate them but she did like peace and quiet, and those boys could never stand still.

She tried to shift her attention to someone else. She listened to Eva fighting with Mutasim over what movie everyone should watch. She rolled her eyes at Vilde discussing her relationship and sex life with Mikael and Chris. She asked Elias if he and Adam needed help getting the drinks for everyone but they refused. No matter what she did her eyes always found their way to Yousef. He caught her staring. She quickly looked in the other direction. She tried to appear interested in Chris dancing around the room to Michael Jackson's Bille Jean. She sneaked a peek at him and their eyes met. His face lit up and he grinned with joy.

Sana felt warmth in her cheeks. She automatically lifted the corners of her lips. In her peripheral vision, she could see Noora talking to Yousef, realising he wasn’t listening and following his gaze. The blonde looked at Sana, then back at the boy, trying to put the pieces together. He finally realised that the girl was expecting an answer. Embarrassed he adjusted the cap on his head. Sana could barely hear him say “Sorry, could you repeat?”. Their conversation continued.

 

 ***

 

Half an hour later Eva finally agreed with Mutta on the film. Sana didn’t catch the title but honestly, she didn’t really care.

Everyone took their seats. Noora and Adam sat in the armchairs that were pushed on both sides of the couch where Sana, Elias and Yousef were cramped. The rest sat on the floor but they didn’t seem to mind. Mikael split the bowls with popcorn. Eva and Adam passed around already opened bottles of beer and Coke that the girls brought with them. Sana watched Yousef take a beer. She quickly accepted her Coke and focused on the screen where the opening credits began.

“Yousef, switch seats with me. I can’t see the tv over Mutta’s head. You’re taller” she heard her brother say. Yousef quietly nodded.

Before she realised what was happening, Yousef was sitting next to her, his leg pressing against hers because of the small couch. They made eye contact. Yousef awkwardly scratched the back of his head and gave her a soft smile. Sana felt her heart beat faster and turned her to the screen before he could see her forming blush.

For the next hour she was mindlessly watching the movie, barely managing to ignore the tension in her body. Chris and Eva were already leaning against Mikael and Mutta. Occasionally they covered their eyes with their hands in fear of whatever supernatural things were happening on the screen at the moment. Elias and Noora were munching on the popcorn that the rest had forgotten about. Every now and then Vilde would check her phone, probably texting with Magnus.

Sana noticed that Yousef was sitting as still as she was. Was this out of respect for her or did he not like her company? She stopped herself from overthinking and shifted in her seat.

Eventually she concentrated on the same thing as everyone else. It seemed that this was the turning point of the movie. The protagonist was awakened by an unexpected sound. Sana observed as the character found a strange shadow staring at her through the window. When it suddenly attacked, Sana jumped slightly. As the events progressed she started covering her eyes with her left palm while the other hand was laid flat against her thigh. She turned her head and scrunched her face when the man on the screen got his hand chopped off. She did learn something that night. She hated horror movies.

Sana could feel Yousef’s eyes on her. She tried to make her reactions more subtle but that was hard to do when the characters were losing their limbs. She heard Chris’ giggles. Sana didn’t like violence and gore but she could handle it. It was the paranormal aspects that freaked her out. She didn’t believe in ghosts but the idea of them was scary to her.

Out of a sudden she sensed something touching her right pinky. She looked down and saw Yousef’s finger pressed against hers. In a way, he was trying to comfort her and say “I’m here”. When she looked at him he seemed flustered and terrified of her reaction.

A scream coming from the tv surprised her. Yousef sometimes made her forget what was happening around her. She appreciated his gesture so she gratefully smiled at the boy. She was amazed by his kindness and relished when it was targeted at her. Being aware that he cared made her heart flutter.

For the rest of the movie Sana was at peace knowing that she had Yousef by her side ready to comfort her anytime she needed.


End file.
